Queen Of Hearts
by Botan Minamino Youko
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, a humble seamstress, meets a valet by the name of Sasuke Uchiha in one of her client's wedding. It was love at first sight, but their lives will change by turns of events.
1. Chapter 1

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Ohayou minna-san, BotanMinaminoYouko or Kitty Uzumaki if you would like to call me, is here with a new story. It's inspired by a telenovela that I'm currently watching and I couldn't get this idea out of my mind, so I decided to work on it. The telenovela is called 'Reina de Corazones' and I'm so obsess with it, that I just couldn't contain myself to work on it. Now without further ado, I would like to present Hinata to do the disclaimer.**

**Hinata: *appears with a small blush* B-B-B-BotanMinaminoYouko does not own Naruto and the characters.**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Thank you Hinata, now on with the story.**

**Queen Of Hearts**

Summary: Hinata is a humble seamstress, she meets a valet by the name of Uchiha Sasuke at the wedding of one of her clients. Both fall in love at first sight even after finding out that neither of them are rich. They plan to get married until something happened that tore them apart.

Pairs: SasuHina

Queen Of Hearts

Prologue

A limo was pulled up in front of a church as the door was opened, an indigo haired female with creamy colored skin and beautiful lavender colored eyes, stepped of the car, wearing a strapless wedding gown.

She took a deep breath before she look at the church, knowing exactly what is waiting for her inside before she began to walk towards it, climbing up the steps and entering the church.

She clench the necklace before she begins to walk down the aisle once the wedding march begins to play.

As she walks, many of the guests were staring at her, especially her step-sister, Karin, and her step mother, Anko.

The indigo haired bride continue to walk until she was in front of a red haired male with teal colored eyes and a 'love' tattoo on the right side of his forehead.

She look at him before she hugged a raven haired girl with the same color eyes as hers. She smiled at the girl before she look at the red haired male.

"Ready to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked.

"Like I have a choice." replied the indigo haired female as she took a glance at the smiling girl.

Then the priest came and began to talk, starting the ceremony.

While the ceremony was starting, a raven haired male with pale colored skin, porcelain colored skin, walked in the church, hiding as he watch the wedding.

"Do you no Sabaku Gaara take Hyuuga Hinata as your lawful wedded wife, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, til death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do." said the red head.

"…and do you Hyuuga Hinata, take no Sabaku Gaara as your lawful wedded husband, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer til death do us part?" asked the priest.

"I do." said the indigo haired female while the raven haired male clench his fists.

"By the power in vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." said the priest.

Gaara was about to kiss her when something got her eyes.

She gasped as she saw the raven haired male, watching.

"Sasuke." she whispered.

Before anyone could turn around, the raven haired male already left.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wait!" yelled Hinata as she ran after him, yelling his name.

The raven haired male continue to run out of the church, running towards his motorcycle when Hinata came running out of the church.

"Sasuke!" she yelled.

Sasuke look at her as she ran across the street, not seeing a car until it was too late as it hit her.

"Hinata!" yelled Sasuke, his eyes widened as he saw Hinata on the floor after the car has hit her.

The guests ran out of the church, seeing the bride on the ground.

Gaara ran towards the unconscious bride.

"Hinata, Hinata." he said, picking her up.

"Mommy." cried the raven haired girl as she saw her mother. "Please don't die."

Everyone seem to worrying about Hinata, except for her half-sister and step-mother, as Sasuke was fighting with himself before he got on his bike and rode off, so that no one will see him.

The ambulance came to take Hinata to the hospital.

**BotanMinaminoYouko: End of the Prologue. The following two chapters will contain flashback, explaining more on to the story to make it more interesting. Please read and review, I look forward to reading your feedbacks. Please no flames, until then, minna-san, ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Ohayou minna-san, BotanMinaminoYouko here with chapter two of this story. I'm trying hard not to copy things from the telenovela, so don't hate me for it. Forgive me if some of the characters are not acting like themselves in this story. Anyway, without further ado, I want Sasuke to do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: *appears with a scowl on his face* I'm not doing it.**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: You'll have to, I spun the wheel and your name landed.**

**Sasuke: Well, I'm not doing it.**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Sasuke, you better do it or else.**

**Sasuke: Or else what?**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: For my next story, I'm going to make one pairing Hinata up with Naruto…and you with Sakura.**

**Sasuke: *panics* What?**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: You heard me, and you know that even though I don't like you with Sakura, I do tolerate NaruHina just a bit. Your choice.**

**Sasuke: You're evil**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: I'm rubber, you're glue.**

**Sasuke: *sighs in defeat* BotanMinaminoYouko does not own Naruto or the characters.**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: See? That wasn't so hard, was it?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: All right then, on with the story.**

Queen Of Hearts

Chapter one: Flashback pt. 1

Eight years earlier

"Hey messy bun." said a pink haired female, standing by the podium, seeing her reflections in her wedding gown before looking over her shoulder.

An indigo haired with a messy bun, lavender colored eyes that are behind a pair of glasses, looked up from her work to see the pink haired female.

"H-h-hai, Haruno-san?" she asked.

"Take a look at the tail of my gown, it looks torn, fix it." Sakura said.

"A-a-alright." stuttered Hinata as she put whatever she was working on before to head over and began to fix the tail.

"I want everything perfect for tonight, you got that messy bun." Sakura said.

Hinata nods her head as she sew on the tail.

"Got that, messy bun." repeated Sakura, raising her voice a little, startling the seamstress.

"H-h-hai, Haruno-san." Hinata said.

Sakura smirked in satisfaction before she continue to look herself in the mirror.

"I'm done." Hinata said.

Sakura turned her head again, inspecting the tail before smiling.

"Not bad, not bad at all." she said.

"A-a-arigatou." Hinata stuttered.

"I want you to come to my wedding, tonight. I might need you if I want some changes or get something fix on my dress." Sakura said.

"B-b-b-but I have nothing to wear." Hinata said, shocked at the invitation.

"Come by to my house before the wedding, I'll let you borrow something to wear." Sakura said.

"All right." Hinata said.

"Good." Sakura said. "I'll give you the address."

Hinata nods her head before she went back to work on the veil.

Somewhere else

A raven haired male with obsidian eyes was looking in the mirror as he fixed his hair after getting dressed when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Last night was incredible." said a sandy blonde haired female with teal colored eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke said as the sandy blonde female was kissing his neck.

"Did you enjoy it as much as I did?" asked the blonde as she tried to unbutton his shirt.

"Temari, I need to get ready for work." the raven haired said.

Temari pouts. "Come on, Sasuke. Why can't you just get a day off?"

"You know I can't." Sasuke said, pulling her hands away from his shirt.

"Don't you want to spend some time with me?" Temari asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Temari. For the last time, we are not in a relationship, we're only having fun. You know my philosophy: I will never, I mean ever fall in love."

Temari pulled away, sighing. "I know, I know."

"We had fun, but I got to go." Sasuke said, turning around to kiss her forehead before he left, leaving an annoyed Temari.

With Hinata

Hinata came home after working, really tired after fixing a few things when she heard a voice.

"Where the hell were you? You were suppose to be home an hour ago."

Hinata sighed before she turned around to see a purple haired female with brown eyes and a red haired female with pink eyes.

"Answer the question." said the red head.

"I was at work." Hinata replied.

"You should have left an hour ago." said the red haired female.

"I had to do some a couple of things at work." Hinata said.

"Well, now that you're here, go make dinner." said the purple haired female.

Hinata look at her in disbelief.

"Anko, I just got home from work. Why can't you or Karin make dinner since you're both at home in which my father bought before he died?" she asked.

"Oh please, I was busy myself." Anko scoffed.

"With what?" Hinata asked.

"I was doing my nails." Anko said.

"And what about you, Karin? What's your excuse?" Hinata asked.

Karin flipped her red hair. "I just woke up from a beauty nap. Besides, I'm not fit for the kitchen."

Hinata sighed before she went over to the kitchen to make dinner for her step-mother and step-sister.

'_I could move if I want, but I don't want to move out of my father's house and leave those ungrateful bitches with it.' _she thought as she washed some vegetables before chopping them while Anko and Karin were on the couch, bad mouthing her.

"Awe, don't worry Cinderella, you'll meet your Prince Charming soon." mocked Anko.

"If he'll notice you." Karin said before she and Anko begin to laugh.

Hinata said nothing as she continue to work on dinner, not knowing that she will meet a certain someone tonight.

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Ohayou minna-san, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for the changes that I have made, but I had this amazing idea on which characters to portray whom. Besides, each fit the bill to it.**


End file.
